


serendipitous

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First snowfall, Fluff, M/M, Single Father Daichi, Yachi is Daichi's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: A chance encounter has Tetsurou falling for a handsome and single father, who just so happens to also be his neighbor.





	serendipitous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhyTheHandbasket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyTheHandbasket/gifts).



> WhyTheHandbasket,  
> I know how much you like kurodai, so I really hope I did them justice. I really adore this pairing, and I hope you like this fic! Happy new year! <3
> 
> Massive thank you to [@stacysmash](https://stacysmash.tumblr.com/)  
> for brainstorming with me, and [@bubblysage](https://bubblysage.tumblr.com/)  
> for putting together this lovely exchange!

Tetsurou is late to meet his editor. Yaku Morisuke is going to kill him, slowly and painfully. He could already tell from their phone conversation that Yaku was unhappy with the recent chapter Tetsurou had sent over. It’s true that Tetsurou’s been in a bit of a slump with his writing. Writer’s block had hit unexpectedly and left Tetsurou blindsided as the deadline kept getting closer and closer. He’d pushed through and forced himself to finish the chapter but even he could tell it was absolute trash. He was dreading this meeting.

Tetsurou doesn’t have time to take the bus since he’s already running late. As he waits for the taxi he’d called, Tetsurou sees a little girl and who he assumes is her father walk down the sidewalk towards him.

The little girl is adorable with short, blonde hair and a big smile as she chases after a butterfly. Her father is on the phone with someone, but he keeps a close eye on her. Tetsurou’s always had a soft spot for kids, so he can’t help but watch her as he waits.

The little girl runs faster, extending her hand out to the butterfly while the father stops, too engrossed in his conversation. With his attention diverted, he doesn’t notice his daughter run onto the street, still in pursuit of the butterfly.

Tetsurou’s eyes flicker further down the road, and he watches a car speed down it. He realizes in horror that the little girl is right in its path and there’s no way the car will be able to avoid her.

His feet move of their own accord as he sprints towards the girl. The driver in the car finally sees them and sounds the horn to alert them. The little girl notices what’s going on and freezes on the spot as she takes in the oncoming car with wide, fear-filled eyes.

Everything feels like it’s happening in slow motion. Tetsurou thinks he hears tires screech against the asphalt, but he can’t be sure since he’s so focused on picking the little girl up and getting them both out of harm’s way.

He ends up landing hard on his back with his arms around the little girl and shielding her against his chest. She’s quivering and holding onto him so tightly that Tetsurou worries she’s hurt.

“Hitoka!” Tetsurou hears someone yell from behind. He looks back and it’s the father running towards them with an expression wild and anxious with fear.

The little girl—Hitoka—raises her head at the sound of her name and wiggles out of Tetsurou’s hold to run to her father. “Daddy!”

Tetsurou stands up gingerly, wincing from the pain in his tailbone, but he’s glad there’s nothing wrong with Hitoka. He watches the father lift her and hug her tightly, kissing her multiple times on the head before asking her if she’s hurt anywhere. She shakes her head with tears streaming down her face, and the father hugs her again, cradling her head protectively.

His eyes finally land on Tetsurou. The adrenaline leaves Tetsurou’s system, and he feels jelly-legged under that stare. The man rushes towards Tetsurou to check on him. He’s shorter and stockier than Tetsurou and so, _so_ handsome, especially in those fitted slacks that emphasize his muscular thighs. Tetsurou tries to keep his gaze at the man’s face but the brown eyes are also not helping to calm his somersaulting heart. It only worsens when the man speaks.

“You saved my daughter’s life,” he says in a rich, deep voice that has Tetsurou’s breath catching in his throat. “Thank you so, so much!” He bows low and Hitoka tightens her arms around her father’s neck to not fall.

Tetsurou feels shy being put on the spot like this. “You don’t have to do that, please. I’m just glad she’s ok.”

The man rises. “If there’s anything I can do to repay you, please let me know.”

Tetsurou waves his hands frantically. “No, no, I don’t want anything! Really, I’m just glad she’s ok!”

The man frowns at the answer. “At least let me check to see if you have any injuries. I live right over there.” He points behind to Tetsurou’s own apartment building.

“I live there, too!” Tetsurou says, trying—and failing—to not sound too excited. “But I’m sorry I can’t join you right now. I’m late for a meeting.”

The taxi that Tetsurou had called earlier conveniently pulls up as he finishes speaking.

“I’m sure we’ll see more of each other next time then,” the man says with a smile.

“Yeah,” Tetsurou agrees and waves goodbye to the duo, making sure to make a silly face for Hitoka to get her to cheer up. It works as her face erupts into a sunny smile.

Only once Tetsurou is in the taxi does he realize he didn’t even get the man’s name let alone his apartment number.

***

Unsurprisingly, Yaku think Tetsurou is bull-shitting when he explains to his editor why he’s late. When Yaku sees Tetsurou’s scraped elbows, though, he believes him. Yaku grumbles the entire time he cleans and bandages Tetsurou’s wounds, but Tetsurou knows deep down he’s glad Tetsurou isn’t seriously injured.

Their meeting doesn’t go as long as Tetsurou had expected it to. Yaku tells him the major plot holes and mistakes he needs to fix while handing back the chapter manuscript with every inch marked in red. Tetsurou cries internally at the thought of having to pull another all-nighter and makes a mental note to stop by the grocery store to buy more coffee.

While he’s already at the store, he buys ingredients for dinner too since his fridge and pantry are all empty. As Tetsurou makes his way back home lugging the heavy groceries, he forms a checklist of all the things he still has to do aside from writing.

Although the vacation he took to visit his father and grandparents was nice and relaxing, now that he’s back, he’s behind on so many things. Just thinking about all the work and unpacking he still has to do makes him want to get into bed and never leave.

But it seems the gods are on his side because when he’s unlocking the door of his apartment, the one next to his opens and out steps the man whose daughter he saved earlier today. Tetsurou nearly drops his bags of groceries in shock. Before he went on vacation, that apartment had been empty. What good deed had he committed in his past life to return to this surprise?

The man’s expression changes to one of recognition as he smiles widely and offers his hand. “So, we meet again.”

Tetsurou shifts the bags to shake the offered hand. “Yeah, although sooner than I had thought.”

The man chuckles before quieting and staring at Tetsurou with concerned eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” Tetsurou insists. “Really. How’s your daughter?”

“I was able to distract her with some coloring books, so she’s fine now,” the man answers.

“I’m glad to hear that.” And Tetsurou really is. It broke his heart to see adorable little Hitoka so scared.

The man shifts from foot to foot nervously. “Are you—are you doing anything right now by any chance?”

“Well, I was about to start on dinner and then get some work done,” Tetsurou admits.

“Oh, that’s great!” the man says, relieved. “I’d like to invite you to join me and Hitoka for dinner.” Tetsurou opens his mouth to protest, but the man interrupts him. “Please, let me express my gratitude this way.”

Tetsurou doesn’t even know the man’s name, yet he’s already having trouble saying no to those big brown eyes. The wiser, more rational part of Tetsurou’s mind tries to remind him that since this man has a daughter, he’s bound to have a wife too, but Tetsurou selfishly ignores that and accepts the invitation.

“My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way,” Tetsurou says as he’s taking off his shoes in the man’s apartment after putting away his groceries.

The man laughs and shakes his head. “I didn’t even realize we never introduced ourselves. I’m Sawamura Daichi. Nice to meet you Kuroo-san.”

“Likewise,” Tetsurou says with a smile and nod. “And just Kuroo’s fine.”

“Ok, Kuroo it is then,” Sawamura says, leading them into the living room. “And same with me. Sawamura is fine.”

The apartment is bigger than Tetsurou’s. The small family is mostly settled in but there are still some unopened boxes stacked along the walls.

“Sorry about the mess,” Sawamura says, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I haven’t had much time to sort through the rest of the things between work and taking care of Hitoka.”

Tetsurou notes that not once has Sawamura mentioned his wife. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about her, but he’s much too polite to ask Sawamura something so personal upon their first meeting.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tetsurou assures him. “It’s not like my place is any better.” He thinks back to the large stacks of paper on his coffee table and the pile of dirty laundry in the middle of his room.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Sawamura asks.

“Sure, some water would be great,” Tetsurou says, feeling parched from his walk.

Sawamura nods and disappears into the kitchen. While Tetsurou waits, he wonders where Hitoka is before he hears the pitter-patter of small feet and the little girl emerges from the hallway that leads to the bedrooms.

She stops when she sees Tetsurou and stares at him with wide eyes. She’s holding a piece of paper in her hands and when Tetsurou’s eyes fall to it, she quickly hides it behind her back and runs to the kitchen after her father with her chin tucked into her chest.  

When Sawamura returns with the glass of water, Hitoka follows, hiding behind his legs. He hands Tetsurou the water before motioning to his daughter to come forward.

“Go on,” he says gently. “Introduce yourself and give it to him.”

Tetsurou’s curious as to what is going on, but he puts on a kind smile and waits for Hitoka to initiate the conversation at her own pace. She shuffles closer, head still ducked and golden blonde bangs obscuring her face.

“He—hello,” she begins in a voice so small, Tetsurou’s heart melts. “My name is Sawamura Hitoka, and I want to—to thank you for saving me today.” She thrusts out her hands suddenly and presents Tetsurou with the piece of folded paper she was hiding before. “This is for you.”

Tetsurou glances at Sawamura with a question in his eyes, but the man only smiles. He takes the paper from her trembling hands and opens it. Tetsurou bites his lip to contain the boxy smile that threatens to split across his face.

On the inside, is a drawing of the three of them with Tetsurou facing the father and daughter. They’re saying thank you to him with Sawamura holding a pink balloon and Hitoka holding flowers out to him. Behind them is a building, which Tetsurou guesses are their apartments, ample trees with birds and their nests, and fluffy white clouds surrounding a bright yellow sun.

Tetsurou’s amazed at Hitoka’s artistic ability considering her young age. He chuckles when he sees how she’s drawn his hair which isn’t far off from its current wild state. He has no doubt that she’ll become an even better artist when she grows up.

“Hitoka-chan,” Tetsurou says, “this is beautiful! I’ve never received a present like this before.” And it’s true. “Thank you so much! When I go back home, I’ll hang this up.”

Hitoka finally raises her head at that statement and her eyes sparkle with happiness. Sawamura looks at him in surprise and smiles, mouthing a thank you. Tetsurou thinks _he_ should be the one thanking them.

“She’s been working on it as soon as she got home,” Sawamura tells him as they make their way to the dining area. “She really wanted to give it to you, but she was nervous.”

Tetsurou feels so special as affection for Hitoka blossoms in his chest. She really is the cutest little girl he’s ever seen. “I will treasure it forever!”

Hitoka feels much more comfortable talking to him after that. During dinner, she sits close to him and shyly asks him his name. Once Tetsurou tells her, she starts calling him “Uncle Tetsu” which he finds beyond cute.  

While they eat a simple yet tasty meal of curry and rice, Tetsurou learns that Sawamura is a family doctor and that he and Hitoka moved to Tokyo from Miyagi last week. Sawamura again doesn’t mention anything about Hitoka’s mother which is fine by Tetsurou.

Dinner ends quicker than Tetsurou would have liked it to. He and Sawamura get along well despite it being only their second meeting. There’s no awkwardness that’s usually prevalent among strangers. It helps that Hitoka fills in any silences with her soft chatter.

When she begins yawning and rubbing her eyes, Tetsurou decides it’s time to take his leave. She has school tomorrow and Sawamura no doubt has work. Sawamura needs to put her to bed, so he too can get some rest, too.

Tetsurou remembers to take Hitoka’s drawing, and she and Sawamura walk him to the door. Hitoka sleepily waves goodbye to him from her father’s arms.

“Thank you again for dinner,” Tetsurou says as he puts on his shoes.

“It was the least I could do,” Sawamura replies. “And you’re welcome over any time, Kuroo. Hitoka and I are all alone in this new city, so it’d be nice to have at least one friend.”

 _So Hitoka’s mother is definitely_ not _in the picture_ , Tetsurou thinks.

“Thanks, Sawamura, and same here,” Tetsurou offers. “I’ve been living in Tokyo all my life, so I’d love to show you both around if you’re ever up for it.”

Sawamura’s face lights up at the suggestion. “Sure, we’d love that.”

When Tetsurou’s back at his own place, he feels a burst of sudden inspiration for his next chapter and gets writing. Every now and then his eyes will flicker up to Hitoka’s drawing hanging on the corkboard above his desk. As Tetsurou takes in all the bright colorss, his own world becomes radiant with the prospect of the future.

***

Months go by and summer turns to winter faster than Tetsurou can flip through the pages of his new book.

He’d just gotten his first few copies in the mail today before they hit the shelves next week, and although Tetsurou’s has had books published before, each time it happens it feels like the very first. The weight is pleasant and reassuring in his hand as he finally sees the years of careful planning and hard work before his very eyes. He’s especially proud of this book.

He sets a copy aside for his father, grandparents, and Yaku to sign and give to them later. He has one more remaining, and Tetsurou bites his lip nervously at the thought of giving it to Sawamura. Ever since he met Sawamura and Hitoka all those months ago, he’d planned to give them a copy. It’s because of them that Tetsurou was able to get out of his rut and produce what is now is favorite piece of work.

He’s become close to them. Much closer than he would have ever anticipated. Hitoka likes Tetsurou so much that Sawamura admits he’s surprised since she’s never like that with anyone. When Tetsurou had saved her, she’d been a shy, timid little five-year-old, but now she’s the complete opposite. Sawamura had once complained that she talked more with Tetsurou than she did with him.

They’re so close, in fact, that Sawamura even trusts Tetsurou to pick Hitoka up from school when he’s running late at the hospital. Tetsurou also babysits her if Sawamura is called in for a sudden emergency. They eat dinner together more often than not, sometimes at Tetsurou’s place, sometimes at Sawamura’s.

And every other weekend Tetsurou bakes chocolate cupcakes with white frosting and plenty of rainbow colored sprinkles for Hitoka since those are her favorite. Sawamura reprimands him for spoiling her but never takes the cupcakes away from his daughter. She doesn’t know it, but she’s definitely got her father (and his neighbor) wrapped around her little finger.

To celebrate his new book, Tetsurou’s baked a strawberry shortcake today instead. Before he heads over to Sawamura’s, he takes his neighbor’s copy of the book and opens it to the dedication page. Beneath his late mother’s name, he begins drawing and continues until he’s satisfied before writing “Thank you” and signing his name at the bottom. Although Tetsurou isn’t exactly an artist, he’s still happy with what he’s drawn. Smiling, he takes the book and cake and knocks on Sawamura’s door.

Sawamura answers immediately as if he were expecting Tetsurou, except he has a bottle of champagne in hand, and he and Hitoka have their shoes on. Tetsurou’s heart sinks because he’s caught them at a bad time; they’re just heading out.

“Kuroo!” Sawamura greets him with a toothy grin that has his eyes crinkling at the corners. Hitoka’s expression mirrors her father, but she’s even more enamored with Tetsurou as she throws herself into Tetsurou’s arms and hugs him tightly. “We were just about to come over to yours to celebrate your new book being published.”

Tetsurou sighs in relief. “Looks like I beat you to it.”

Sawamura laughs and makes room for Tetsurou to enter further into the apartment. “Yeah, you did.” Then his eyes fall to the cake and he gets that cute furrow between his brows that Tetsurou wants to smooth away with his fingers. “I can’t believe you baked something for us when today’s your day, and _we’re_ supposed to be giving _you_ something.”

Tetsurou waves away his concern and sets the cake down on the coffee table. “You know I love to bake. Besides, it’s a treat for me, too, and it’s not like I can eat all of this by myself.”

“What is it?” Hitoka asks, and Tetsurou holds back a grin when he sees saliva gathering at the corner of her mouth.

He opens the cake carrier with a dramatic flourish and Hitoka gasps in awe. “I love strawberries!”

She goes to pick a fruit off the top, but Sawamura stops her with a shake of his head. “We don’t do that Hitoka. Let’s let Uncle Tetsu cut it first.”

Tetsurou picks up the strawberry Hitoka had been eyeing and gives it to her. “Relax Sawamura. She can have as many strawberries as she wants!”

Hitoka squeals and climbs into Tetsurou’s lap, munching on the strawberry happily.

Sawamura rolls his eyes, but he can’t mask the fondness in his tone. “You spoil her too much.”

“Of course!” Tetsurou admits, ruffling her blonde hair. “It’s my job.”

Sawamura rises from the couch and flicks Tetsurou softly on the side of the head as he walks towards the kitchen. “Well, you don’t have to deal with her sugar rushes. I’ll be back with a knife, plates and glasses.”

Tetsurou nods, feeling the place where Sawamura barely touched him tingle. It’s been months, and Tetsurou is still hopelessly head-over-heels for the man. It’s gotten worse as the time went by, yet he still doesn’t know whether Sawamura is into men or not. Tetsurou shouldn’t get his hopes up, but he’s one masochistic bastard.

When Sawamura returns, he pops open the champagne bottle that he’d gotten for Tetsurou as Tetsurou cuts everyone a slice of the cake, making sure to give the biggest piece to Hitoka. She digs right in while he and Sawamura enjoy the champagne first.

“Congratulations,” Sawamura wishes him. “Here’s to even more success in your writing endeavors.”

Tetsurou laughs and clinks his glass against Sawamura’s. “Thanks!”

“Oh, almost forgot!” he says after taking a sip and takes out his book from the gift bag by his feet. He hands it to Sawamura. “This is your copy.”

Sawamura accepts it like it’s the rarest thing in the world. He looks at Tetsurou with glowing eyes. “Is it signed?”

Tetsurou can barely get the words out as his face flushes. “Why don’t you check?”

Sawamura flips open the book to the dedication page and his jaw drops as he takes in the art of Tetsurou saying “Thank you” to him and Hitoka, the complete opposite of the drawing Hitoka had given him when they’d first met.

When Sawamura looks at him, Tetsurou feels trapped in those brown eyes. It’s like he’s pulling Tetsurou in closer with his gaze alone, and Tetsurou falls deeper and deeper. Sawamura smiles then, soft and warm, like the sunlight Tetsurou yearns for in this December cold.

“Thank you,” he whispers, holding the book close to his chest. “We will treasure it forever.”

Tetsurou swallows around the lump in his throat and looks away. His heart beats so fast, it hurts.

“I have something for you, too,” Sawamura says and hands Tetsurou a long, skinny box with silver wrapping and a red bow. Tetsurou stares at it curiously for a few seconds before Sawamura urges him to unwrap it.

Tetsurou’s first instinct is to rip into the packaging, but he’s kinder towards Sawamura’s neat work. He pulls out a navy-blue velvet box and admires the material with the pads of his fingers before opening it.

Resting inside is the most beautiful black and golden fountain pen Tetsurou has ever seen with extra golden nibs included. When he picks it up to inspect it, it’s heavy in his hand. It must have been _expensive_.

“Sawamura…” Tetsurou trails off in awe.

Sawamura scratches the back of his neck bashfully. His cheeks are dusted with pink. “I figured you could use a nice pen during your signings.”

Before Tetsurou can control himself, he flings himself into Sawamura’s arms. Sawamura predictably isn’t ready for him and the two collapse backwards on the couch.

“Ouch!” Sawamura hisses in pain.

Tetsurou scrambles to get off him. “Sorry! I’m so sorry! I just got so excited!”

Sawamura laughs, rich and throaty, and his whole body shakes. His eyes twinkle when he looks at Tetsurou. “It’s fine. I’m just happy you like the present.”

“I love it,” Tetsurou says softly. _I love you._

There’s a thundering of footsteps suddenly outside the apartment and the two exchange curious glances. Sawamura’s the first to inspect what’s going on as he pokes his head outside. When he turns back around, his eyes are wide with a child-like glee.

“It’s snowing outside!”

Hitoka forgets all about the shortcake and runs to put on her coat and scarf. Tetsurou and Sawamura help her before donning their own warm coats. They step out into the cold air and Tetsurou’s breath smokes in wispy tendrils around him. He shivers but grins as he watches the snowflakes fall from the sky. All the children from their building continue to run out.

They end up behind their building where there’s a small field. Hitoka runs around, mouth wide open and tongue sticking out as she tries to catch the snowflakes. Tetsurou’s eyes follow her fondly before he’s hit with the sudden realization that this is the first snow of the season.

“It is,” Sawamura agrees, stepping closer to Tetsurou, and only then does Tetsurou realize he’d said that out loud. Sawamura takes a deep breath. “In Korea people believe that if you’re with someone during the first snowfall, you’ll be with them forever.”

Tetsurou can only see Sawamura’s profile but his cheeks are tinged red. His probably aren’t any better. Tetsurou’s pretty sure he could fry an egg on them right now.

“Re—” Tetsurou clears his throat and tries again. “Really? That’s very interesting…”

Sawamura finally looks at him, and his face is pinched in annoyance. “Will you take the hint?!”

Tetsurou opens his mouth to ask what he means, but Sawamura beats him to it. “I like you, you idiot!” When Tetsurou gapes at him in utter surprise, Sawamura rolls his eyes. “God, you’re so dense!”

He’s about to turn away in exasperation, but Tetsurou doesn’t let him. He grabs Sawamura by the lapels of his coat and drags him into a kiss. Their lips are freezing, but Tetsurou has never felt warmer. Sawamura gasps, but melts into Tetsurou’s embrace. When they separate, there are snowflakes caught between Sawamura’s long lashes. His eyes are hazy, and there’s a pleased smile on his face. Tetsurou thinks he’s the most beautiful man in the world.

 _And he’s all mine_ , Tetsurou thinks before Sawamura pulls him back into another kiss and wipes his mind clean.


End file.
